punch_questfandomcom-20200214-history
PunchQuest Update Information
Version 1.1 Update Notes: 1. Change to the speed system: Mashing dashing punch now makes you faster. Blocking or jumping sets you to a jogging speed, if you don't dash punch. 2. Gnomey is easier to level now, during his earlier ascension. 3. Story cutscene! Just wait for 10 seconds on the main title. 4. iCloud save backups, if iCloud is enabled. There's a button in settings to sync up your save. Does not support coins or consumables. 5. Powers you get when hallucinating improved 6. Store checks refresh if you leave the Get Punchos section and go back in. 7. More small tweaks Version 1.2 Update Notes: 1. Lots of bugfixes. The most horrendous one is probably the crash on sleep button reverting your last save. 2. Price adjustments to the store. Mid tier items get 20% more expensive. Higher tier powers (there's 7 of them) get about double in price. This still isn't that much. 3. The IAP punchos packs will give more coins now. In exchange, the Madgarden and Rocketcat hats will no longer be available. They'll be exclusive to those early buyers. 4. Adding a $2.99 coin doubler (doubles the amount of coins you get). Adding a 99 cent tip jar. Adding new bonus items for making any IAP purchase. 5. New hat-themed upgrades, unlocked if you have a lot of hats purchased. 6. Discocut works on electric squids now. 7. Various other tweaks and requests. Version 1.2.1 Update Notes 1. Emergency fix for people who's devices crash. It has something to do with the 101% quest. Version 1.2.4 Update Notes: This update adds 3 new powers to buy, and various tweaks and fixes. Big update should be hitting sometime in December. We may do one more small update between now and then. 1.- One new Supermove, one new Pow I skill, and one new Pow II skill! Try them out! 2.- Punchos Doubler should be a little more obvious now that it's actually working. 3.- Ki Blast fix, there was a bug that made it unresponsive unless you blocked twice, quickly. 4.- Brief slo-mo effect if you're hit. - New block setting option, for more precise blocking. 5.- Coin Doubler says "purchased" if you buy it now. - Bugfixes and various other stuff Version 1.2.7 Update Notes: This update is mostly bugfixes. Next is the big update. *** 1. - Adjustments and backups to data saving, to deal with people losing their data, especially on 6.0.1. This should fix most data loss issues, please email support if you experience any after the update. 2.- As an apology to people losing their levels, Gnomey levels way faster now and is capped at level 50. 3.- Adjustments to upgrades, with the path unlock upgrades just given for free now. Remaining upgrades were made more expensive, to compensate. Also, the harder paths are rarer now. 4.- Fix for people saying that jumps would repeat if they mashed the jab punch while trying to slam punch. 5.- You should be able to play while listening to podcasts, again. \ 6.- iCloud update: Ultra Hats now get synced to iCloud. 7.- Extra colors is now buyable straight from the color palette, with no prerequisites. Also, in either this fix update or the big update after, we're changing hat rerolls. They'll cost 200k now, but always give a power I skill, 100% of the time. Version 1.3 Update Notes: Big update! New items, a new mode, and support/bugfix stuff! Quick warning: Gnomey gives money instead of hats now on level ups, as we figure out a new reward for him to give. So may want to finish leveling him if you're close. - New mode! Unlock it from the title screen. Spartan Mode has you start in the dungeon with no skills or powers, and you must find them at random in a dungeon with new room types! - New scoreboard for Spartan Mode. - New Ultra Belts! Change your belt buckle while conveying an extra Power II skill! Very expensive. - New Share button in the top of the retry screen. If you like the game, use that button to tell your friends via Twitter, messaging, email, or Facebook. - Ultra Hats changed. They now are buyable straight from that section, cost 200k, but always have a skill on them. Rerolls cost 100k, but always give a Power I skill. - Gnomey gives money now on level ups, though we plan to give him something else to award later. - More mystery items. All hats, all the time. - Price adjustments to the shop. Quests are also adjusted. This is the one we warned about in the popups. - IAP packs readjusted, they now give more coins per dollar. - Skip buttons on the quest summary screen, for convenience. - Quest boxes tell you when you need to buy a new skill, and how many coins you'd need to. - Fix for the money-eating bug. Email support if you have any issues with data loss, still. - We can restore idols now. Please email support if you ever lost any. - We can restore hats now, too. - Achievement bug fixed! Quests sometimes not completing bug fixed! - Various other fixes. Version 1.3.2 Update: PRICE STUFF: -Bumping Gnomey back up to 25k for reward. -Ultra belts start at 200k punchos -Spartan mode moved to 150k punchos -New Egg: Goaticorn! -New Power 1 skill: Shadow Step Version 1.3.2 Update Submitting a Punch Quest quick fix update for crash on hitting restart too fast, too many spikes in Spartan Mode, and defaulting to Scores.